Lisa (The Room)
"Lisa" (possibly''' Elizabeth') is the primary antagonist of the infamous 2003 independent cult drama film ''The Room. She is portrayed by actress Juliette Danielle. Biography Lisa is the attractive, young "future wife" of Johnny, a banker. Lisa apparently met Johnny when he first moved to San Fransisco, working odd jobs to cover his living. He worked as a busboy at a hotel, where he met Lisa. When he introduced himself to her, the two got together. However, all is not well. Lisa describes her boring, lonely life to her uncaring mother, Claudette (who is suffering from breast cancer), and how she inexplicably no longer loves Johnny. Lisa has few friends and has no job because according to her "the computer business is too competitive". With Johnny always away at his job, she finds companionship in Johnny's best friend, Mark. Over the course of the film, she cheats on Johnny by sleeping with Mark. Although Mark desperately wants to break it off, Lisa continues to seduce him, leaving him moody and angry at himself. Lisa has convinced herself that she "loves" Mark, (although it only gives a sense of brief excitement) confiding in her mother and friend, Michelle. Both disapprove, and Claudette claims that she should marry Johnny, as it would be "good for her", when actually, she only wants Lisa to marry him to fill a void in her own life. Lisa does no longer feel a connection, however, but decides to stay with Johnny so she can mooch off his successful lifestyle, and continue sleeping with Mark, as well as making false accusations of domestic abuse against Johnny, which slowly begins to destroy his life. At Johnny's birthday party, Lisa is caught making out with Mark, when she shows no remorse for this and instead announces that she is pregnant, which concerns Mark, as it may be his baby. She reveals to Michelle that there is no baby, and that she only said so to "make it interesting". Johnny knows that something is up, so he confronts Lisa and Mark, confirming his suspicion of an affair. Johnny and Mark get into a brief fight and he declares that he is "fed up with this world" before leaving the party. He records a phone conversation between the two lovers, when he decides to kick Lisa out and trash his apartment, before a devastated Johnny, who thought Lisa really loved him, cannot live with this anymore and decides to shoot himself in the mouth with a pistol. Upon hearing the gunshot, Denny, Johnny's young college friend, (who Johnny thought of as a son and who had a crush on Lisa), Mark, and Lisa come upstairs to discover Johnny lying dead in his trashed apartment. After Lisa attempts to kiss Mark, he breaks up with her, finally deciding that she really can't love anybody. All of them start crying, wondering what will become of their lives now, as the police sirens in the distance become louder. It's possible she's arrested for causing Johnny's suicide but the movie ends before we find out. I don't think so, but she didn't kill anyone and it's suicide and not murder. She could be arrested for something else. Motivation and Personality Lisa's exact motivation for what she does has confused viewers for a long time. Even Juliette Danielle, the actress who played her, has stated that Tommy Wiseau, the director, writer, producer, and lead actor of the film, never actually gave her any motivation or direction, instead telling her to watch Stanley Kubrick's 1999 film,' Eyes Wide Shut'. The confused actress stated that this did not do anything and she decided to simply wing it and play a villain in the best way she knew how, often cracking up in-between scenes because of the awkward dialogue. In the film, Johnny's friend, Peter, who is a psychologist, calls Lisa a "sociopath", (a psychological disorder where a person can feel no emotions, including love) much to the chagrin of Mark, who can only rationalize the affair by believing it is love. Mark's confused emotions lead to him almost killing Peter after a brief fight, when he discovers the affair, but stopping before he can do so. Lisa seems to meet the criteria of a sociopath, likely because of her mother's influence on how she sees men as objects for her own satisfaction. Lisa is portrayed as selfish, manipulative, greedy, and having no capacity for love, which would fit a sociopath's description. However, she is still shown to have a caring side to her as she tried to comfort Denny after he was nearly killed by Chris-R. After Johnny committed suicide, Lisa still stayed with Denny to comfort him. Another culprit is that Lisa seems to have Borderline Personality Disorder, meeting six of the nine criteria for the mental illness, as according to the National Institute of Mental Health. These include rocky and short lived relationships, often veering from extreme closeness and love (idealization) to extreme dislike or anger (devaluation), impulsive and dangerous behaviors, mood swings, inappropriate anger, paranoia and feeling empty or bored. Other characters that have Borderline Personality Disorder include Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, Amanda Young from Saw and Bill Foster from Falling Down. Quotes *"You little prick. I put up with you for seven years. You think you're an angel. You're just like everybody." *"Everything will be fine!" *"Why are you so hysterical?" *"She's a stupid bitch. She wants to control my life. I'm not going to put up with that. I'm going to do what I want to do, and that's it. What do you think I should do?" *"I told him that to make it interesting." *"I'm always ready... for you." *"You're right. The computer business is too competitive." *"Denny, what kind of money?" *"I like you very much. Lover... boy." *"I've lost him, but I still have you, right? Right? Mark, we're free to be together. I love you. I love you!" *"It can't wait 'til later. I want to talk right now. You owe me one anyway." *"I just wanted to hear your sexy voice. I keep thinking about your strong hands around my body. It excites me so much." Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lover Stealers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:In love villains Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misandrists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Fan Villains Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned